It is known that the switching speed of microelectronics directly correlates to the cooling capacity of such device. To reach high processing rates for next generation computing devices, such as those that operate on the order of about 3.8×1024 bits per second per cm2, a cooling capacity on the order of about 105 W/cm3 may be required. This is beyond the capability of typical liquid cooled microchannel heat sinks. Recent studies on two-phase boiling micro heat sinks have not produced any promising results partly due to the unpredictable, uncontrollable bubble sized and high risk of dryout.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.